


No One Else  Was Using It

by Nicestofthedamned



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, Anal Sex, Church Sex, Easter, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: During the global pandemic, church services are one of the things that have been canceled. it's Easter though. The murder husbands are really feeling worshipful, of one another.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	No One Else  Was Using It

Church services were canceled all around the world. Hannibal hadn’t been able to get news of any church collapses since the virus struck the world. One thing he was enjoying now was seeing the followers of christ itching to show glory to him on the holiest of days and being denied because of a virus that he brought on the world. Hannibal felt especially close to god today, in realizing the torment and ache that he put into his design this year. 

  


With the world on lockdown though he and Will had access to the small country church just outside of town. They walked up to the side entrance and Will twisted the lock with gloved hands while sliding the slip device between the frame It opened and they were in. They carefully shut the door and pulled the lock secure once again. 

  


Hannibal took Will by the hand and led him through the fellowship hall where the side door had opened into and out into the main entrance area. Normally this place would be buzzing with cheerful people eager to show their love and respect to the lord on Easter Sunday. Instead, it was dark and empty. It was empty with the exception of the murder husbands that is. The echoes of their footsteps were unbelievably loud. The stillness was a welcome change for Will though. The footsteps startled him as the echo filled the empty space, but at least it wasn’t swarming with high emotion.   


Hannibal pulled the door open to the sanctuary and the morning light bled through the stained glass windows. It was sublime, it was almost a pity that the churchgoers were missing it. He put his hands on Will’s shoulders and turned him to bathe his back in the light and stepped back to drink in the view. Will had never seen Hannibal smile with such warmth. It felt sincere. His husband was happy to have this space with just the two of them.  


Will stretched out his arms and Hannibal landed there and kissed his lips softly and then he pressed his tongue into Will’s mouth while walking him backward pinning him against a pew. He stopped there and unbuckled Will’s pants and let them fall from his hips. He squatted down and rubbed his palm over Will’s cock inside of his boxer briefs. Hannibal ran his palm up and down over it while watching Will’s face up above.   


Will looked down at him with a thoughtful expression. He brought his hand into Hannibal’s sleek hair and the other to place on top of Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal pulled back and yanked Will’s underwear down. He took his cockhead and stretched his head down to spit a line of drool over Will’s cock. 

  
“Touch yourself for me, Will. Show me how you like to touch yourself.” Hannibal asked with hunger in his voice.

  
“I don’t have the need to do that anymore, we are together.” Will answers.

  
“Touch yourself as you used to then, Will.” A red hot tongue flicked across waiting lips and maroon eyes cast upward to soak in the view.

  
Will took his semi-hard cock in his hand and tugged looking down at Hannibal. His fingers slid across the shaft and he gave a squeeze at the tip on each upstroke. Each downstroke had him brush the side of his hand against full heavy balls. Hannibal slid a hand down to his pants and rubbed his cock through the material. A hiss made its way out of his lips and he slowed down his pace and then removed his hands entirely. 

  
Hannibal settled on his knees in front of Will to be eye to tip with his swollen cock that Will was stroking so quickly. He took a fingertip to Will’s glistening cockhead and felt the rush of precome wet his finger. He pushed it into his mouth, pleased to get some part of Will inside of him. 

  
“Do you like the way I taste today?” Will laughed, his voice husky and filled with lust.

  
“Everyday,” Hannibal said licking his lip and watching Will’s sea-blue eyes

  
“Would you like some more?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Will stroked a little quicker and moved his hips to allow his cock to smack into Hannibal’s lips and chin while he stroked. Hannibal shivered and adjusted his seat on his knees.  
“OK, Open up,” Will announced

  
Hannibal opened his mouth and waited for Will to rub the tip across his tongue. The faint taste of salted precome came to him and he swooned. 

  
“You’re not sharing though, so no more for you.” Will chided and stepped out to the side and away from Hannibal. He got up from his knees and followed Will up the aisle to the front of the church. There was a row of kneelers up at the front of the sanctuary. Hannibal pulled two of them out of the line and put them facing each other in the very front.

  
“Will, come here, please.” Hannibal pointed to one of the kneelers while undressing slowly. 

  
Will smiled and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off leaving them in their socks, shoes, and ties. Will lowered himself to kneel facing Hannibal. Hannibal did the same. They were inches apart, able to pass breath back and forth. Will started to stroke himself and felt the feeling of Hannibal’s swollen cock as he smacked himself against it. Hannibal reached down to jerk himself into the same rhythm.   
They looked down, sharing ragged breaths and soft moans and looking at their shiny wet tips rubbing against one another. Will’s flushed and blushing at the tip while Hannibal’s foreskin was soaked in precome. Hannibal brought a hand up to place on top of Will’s. He did the same over Hannibal’s cock and hand. They pumped together getting their hard cocks in perfect sync to a pace that was leading them both to the edge of pleasure.  
“I love bringing you pleasure, in his house, my darling boy.” Hannibal panted out and pressed the words into Will’s mouth with a tongue. Will yielded to his kiss and felt the burning need in his kiss and sent it back with flicks of his tongue on Hannibal’s.   
“I’m glad that you brought me here, for service,” Will replied.

  
Hannibal pressed their cocks together and then leaned in to hug Will tight to him. He breathed into his neck, inhaling his scent, memorizing the shaking of his breaths. Their cocks stained together and Hannibal rocked softly against Will, letting their cocks rub together between their joined bodies while the embrace grew in tightness and intensity. Will could feel the faint tickle of soft belly hair brushing over his head. Hannibal could feel the raised skin of Will’s scar and he whined and squeezed him tighter. 

  
Suddenly Hannibal pulled back and took Will by the wrist to guide him to the pew that sat facing the congregation. It was part of a reverse row that was for the deacons and speakers to wait for the pastor to dismiss them to regular seating. It was perfect to put Will on, bent over with his glorious backside up and on full display.

  
Will climbed onto the pew facing away from Hannibal and rested his arms on the back of the pew, he could let his head rest on his arm at the side and still look back and see what Hannibal was doing to him. Hannibal pulled his kneeler behind Will and took his place on his knees. He fanned his fingers out and spread them across Wil’s cheeks to open his ass for kisses. 

  
He pressed warm soft lips across his hole and on the skin around his entrance. Will whimpered and it shot straight to Hannibal’s needy cock when it echoed. Here he was in the lord’s house, but his boy sang for Him. He was ecstatic to have Will here this holy morning. The thought made his cock twitch and slap against his stomach. He plunged a tongue into Will’s body stealing a gasp from his sensitive boy. A fingertip came up and Hannibal pressed it in to stretch Will so gently with his rough tongue and soft touches. He ran just the flat tip of his finger in and out rubbing it along the line of nerve endings causing Will’s legs to shake where he was kneeling. 

  
Hannibal growled at the magnificent taste of Will’s ass. His cock was dripping now, unstoppable and he had to fuck his boy. 

  
“Will, I’m going to ravage you, you know that, right?” Hannibal snarled and looked at Will’s innocent face. Will reached back and whined as he pulled at his ass and spread his cheeks for Hannibal.

  
“Fuck me,” Will said

  
Hannibal took some anointing oil and rubbed it over Will’s warm asshole. He slicked it up and down his cock and then pressed himself inside of Will in one long slow thrust. Will gasped and nodded before murmuring moans of his approval softly at the intrusion.  
Hannibal drug his hips back slowly and then slammed in full force and began to pound into Will Will’s body held onto the back of the pew and it smacked into the stage behind it. The beats came against it as Hannibal hammered into Will with merciless force. Will shook in ecstasy and arched his body to take it deeper. He reached back and grabbed Hannibal’s tie and slowly pulled until he felt resistance. Hannibal welcomed the choked feeling it gave him when Will tugged in tandem with Hannibal’s thrusts.   
“Come for me, Will,” Hannibal commanded and bit into Will’s neck and growled. Will pushed back against him and then began to shake out of time of the thrusts. He cried out and Hannibal hooked an arm around Will’s chest to hold him up as he came into him. The two of them riding the orgasm out together. 

  
Carefully Hannibal pulled back and sat beside Will. Will climbed onto his lap, facing him. Hannibal pet the damp curls that framed his face and pulled him in to kiss his nose, cheeks, and plush lips. He couldn’t imagine having such a wonderful time in an empty church. Will leaned into Hannibal’s body and wiggled in tight.

  
“Can we just stay like this for a little longer?” Will asked

  
“Of course, my dove.” 


End file.
